


They Aren't Dolls, Piper!

by Piperwright



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hypothermia Preventing Cuddles/Smut, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperwright/pseuds/Piperwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Nora are traveling farther north than they're used to in search of a vault, and run into a snowstorm. They have to take shelter and smut ensues. Kink meme prompt fill for "Death Preventing Snuggles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Aren't Dolls, Piper!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official attempt at writing a fanfic, and of course its gonna be smut. So, I'm sorry if it's filled with amateur mistakes. This is a fill for a prompt on fallout kink meme.  
> "One thing that I have always been moderately distraught over is the lack of snow. Give me some nuclear winter! Or just some snow - maybe a small flurry, perhaps? Anyway, with the cold weather comes death preventing snuggles, because snuggles helps prevent hypothermia. We all know that. Would like the snuggles starting out entirely innocent, before mutating into something rather hot and heavy."  
> The prompt is found here: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=16557767#t16557767

“Blue, what the fuck is _that?_ ”

Piper stared at the sky and motioned for Nora to do the same. _Pipers already freezing her ass off from being up his far north, and now this?_  Nora raised her hand up to her head to rub her temple. The reporter uncrossed her arms to point out some white specks falling from the sky. Nora immediately knew what it was, and she did notice it was getting a lot colder recently. Going by the calendar on her Pip-Boy, it _was_  the middle of December. She was surprised regardless to see this weather in a ravaged wasteland.  
Judging by Piper’s reaction, this wasn’t something that happened often, or ever for that matter.

“I think that’s snow, Pipes.” Piper’s brow furrowed. “I’ve heard about this, but, geez, I never expected to _see_  it. I guess it’s just another one of the perks of traveling with you, right?” She laughed, nudging her girlfriend playfully.

“Looks like you got your next article. _‘It’s not just diamond city residents, the sky has a dandruff problem too!’_ ”she grinned. Piper shot her an annoyed glance but sighed and remarked with “well, for citizens with access to running water, they really do have a problem…” They both chuckled as they trekked down a steep hill.

Their journey continued for a while more, and the snow continuing to fall along with it. Nora took notice of how much faster the snow was starting come down. Soon enough it was visibly appearing on the ground. She kept an eye on Piper, who was almost mesmerized by the snowfall, amused by the way it crunched under her boots. Although, she seemed equally irritated with it, shivering and mumbling occasional complaints after short while. They weren’t well prepared for weather like this. Nora quickened the pace, noticing how much worse Piper’s shaking was getting the further they traveled.

“Please tell me why we’re doing this again?”

Nora looked over to her girlfriend, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. “There’s supposed to be a vault up this way. Vaults always have good loot.”

“What _kind_  of loot are we talking about here, doll?” Piper raised a brow, trying to figure out what would be worth going through this frozen hell for. Nora’s face started flush an even deeper red, and not from the cold this time.

“There’s um…well there’s always that well-preserved food…and those comfy pillows…they usually have some ammo too…” Nora replied, fiddling with her coat. _That was a dumb answer. There’s gotta be more than that…Why am I drawing a blank now?!_

Piper would have stopped completely if she wasn’t convinced she would snap freeze. “There is _no way_ we are walking through all of this frozen bullshit for some _pillows_. You’ve got to be holding out on me here, Blue. What are we really going there for?”

 _shit._  Nora looked away and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Piper asked, inching closer and closer until she walked in front of Nora and flipped around walking backwards while facing her in hopes of meeting her gaze.

“Blue.” She still refused to look at her and murmured incoherently yet again.

“Blue!” Piper stopped walking, causing Nora to stumble over the shorter woman and fall face first into the snow, which was now gathering at a serious pace. Piper gasped and scrambled over to her, ripping off her scarf and practically smothering Nora with it as soon as she pulled her out of the frost. Still sitting in the snow, Nora gently tugged the scarf down, so she wasn’t completely blinded, and stared at Piper with a bewildered expression. _She really will do anything for a story, won’t she?_  Piper extended her arm and helped the snow-dusted woman up, frowning slightly from guilt. 

Nora finally mumbled her answer at a coherent volume.

“…A bobblehead…”

Piper stared at her, dumbfounded, wondering if she heard correctly. Nora turned her head, trying to find a valid explanation. “I…I just…uhm…a bobblehead…that’s why we’re going to this vault…”

Piper continued to wear her dumbfounded expression. “We traveled all these miles across the commonwealth and now, through a nuclear snow storm, for a _doll_ , Blue?! Is this a _joke?!”_

Whatever skin that wasn’t covered by the scarf on Nora’s face was now completely red. “I-it is not a _doll_ , Piper. It is a valuable  _COLLECTIBLE_ , ok?!”

“Blue I am literally turning into a  _human popsicle_  because you wanted to get a _children's toy-”_

“ _COLLECTIBLE!!!”_

“- _WHATEVER_. I can't believe this, Blue. We've done a lot of ridiculous shit but this has got to top the list.”

“I have a _collection_ to complete, Piper!”

She threw up her hands almost mockingly, mouth agape.

“I just…this…this is nuts. I just cannot believe we are going though all of _this_  for a-” Nora gave her a stern look. “- _collectible_. You better _pray_ there’s a good story in this vault, Blue.” She grabbed Nora’s hand, dragging her along as she stomped her way through the snow, muttering about comments about how Blue was _wayyy_  too old to be doing this. She could almost _feel_  the anger coming off of Piper. Nora silently pouted, looking anywhere but at the furious red-clad woman. _She’ll be eating her words when my bobblehead stand is complete._

About 15 minutes passed until Nora realized this snowstorm was turning into just that, a storm. There were piercingly cold winds along with the now heavy snowfall. They needed to find shelter and fast; Piper was not handling the cold well at all. Nora wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer to retain at least _some_ semblance of heat. Piper huffed, still determined to let Nora know she’s still bitter over why they were there in the first place. Nora removed Piper’s scarf and returned in the same manner she received it, wrapping it around her neck and face to the point where she barely any skin was exposed. Piper let out a muffled huff of amusement that Nora probably wasn’t supposed to notice.

Spotting a shelter in the distance, Nora steered them in the direction of what seemed to be a small abandoned shack. _Better than nothing I suppose._  It was still a ways away, and Piper was still on the verge of turning into a _“human popsicle”_. Nora grimaced, remembering term. It was a dumb thing to come all the way for, but she never expected to run into a snowstorm of all things. She never would have made the trip with Piper if she knew it was going to land them in such a painfully uncomfortable and dangerous situation. The guilt of making a trip for such a dumb reason was enough, but putting Piper through this frozen hell just pushed it over the edge. Nora wrapped her arms around Piper’s small frame as they trudged through the snow, doing whatever she could to keep her warm. The shack still felt like an eternity away.  
Nora slipped off the coat that she had conveniently stolen from “Man-Baby Maxson”, as Piper so lovingly to refers to him by, and placed it on the small reporter. She protested as soon as she realized it was being placed on her but Nora wouldn’t hear any of it, placing a finger over Piper’s lips and maneuvering in front of her. Before Piper could figure out what was happening Nora had grabbed her legs and pulled her onto her back and had broke into a slow jog towards the shelter. _She won’t even try to resist now, since that would bring us both down into a pile of snow. Or at least I hope._

“Blue! Y-you need your coat! You don’t need to do this, this is reckless and stupid! Blue? Come on, you’re going to hurt yourself!”  
Her protests fell on deaf ears, the taller woman completely ignoring her and continuing on in her mission to get to the shack as fast as possible. Piper was a lot lighter than she anticipated, and that definitely helped her get to the shack faster. _Thank God I haven’t picked up any junk for materials yet, just a bit more_ , she thought silently with a smile of relief.

A few more moments of jogging and an exhausted Nora had finally made it to the shelter, slowing her pace to a stop to let Piper off her back. Without wasting a second, Piper threw Nora’s coat onto her, scolding her with exaggerated hand motions while hurrying into the shack. Piper pulled out a sleeping bag and a lantern from her bag as they stepped inside while Nora pushed a spare piece of sheet metal against the entrance as a makeshift door. Piper lit the lantern and walked up to Nora, giving her a small smack on the shoulder before tucking her arms into the sides of her coat and around her waist, burying her nose into the crook of her lover’s neck. “I love you. But don’t ever do something that stupid again, dummy.” Nora smiled and rested her chin on the mess of dark hair below her chin. “Don’t count on it, my love.” Piper groaned, the vibration hitting Nora’s skin. “As much as I want this moment to last, it’s still really cold Piper. We have to worry about the possibility of hypothermia, so let’s get to warming up.” Nora said, winking as Piper looked up at her. Piper looked mildly confused and then full on dumbfounded when the other woman began stripping down. “Why are you taking off your clothes? Are you crazy???”

“Piper, have you not heard of body heat?”

“I mean, kinda, but that doesn’t apply here does it? It’s way too cold!”

Nora stared at Piper, in awe about how utterly clueless Piper was about cold weather. _They really don’t have any kind of cold weather do they?_ “Hon, this is where it applies most. I don’t remember the exact science behind body heat, I was a lawyer, not a scientist. But skin to skin contact is how to combat hypothermia in situations like this. Now, would you like me to help undress you, my lady?” Nora said sarcastically, with the most posh accent she could muster for the last sentence. Piper rolled her eyes but complied.

“Whatever you say, doll,” she retorted, slipping off her boots and then her coat. Nora was out of her coat and boots in a flash, stepping over to Piper to 'assist’ in undressing her. Gently taking the hem of her shirt between her fingers, she pulled up and slipped it off the younger woman in one fluid motion thanks to the her cooperation. As soon as the shirt slipped from her hands to the floor, Nora’s fingers went to work on the button of Piper’s pants, shoving them down. Nora leaned back up and offered her hand as Piper hurriedly kicked them off, still clad in her underwear as she took off to the sleeping bag. She couldn’t hop into the sleeping bag fast enough, Nora following suit after stripping off the rest of her clothes as fast as humanely possible. Their bodies gradually fit into place with each other, legs tangling and arms finding their way behind the other woman’s back. 

“Geez, babe, is that what it felt like in cryo?” Piper asked through chattering teeth. Nora just chuckled in response, trying to avoid the touchy subject. Piper caught on quickly, looking down, shaky apologies leaving her mouth. Nora wouldn’t have any of it, kissing them away and assuring Piper that it was 'fine, no need to apologize’, and giving her a warm smile before laying her head in the crook of the smaller woman’s neck. Nora sighed into Piper’s neck, tracing lazy circles on the small of her back.

“You weren’t kidding, Blue. I’m already warmer.” Piper remarked, hot breath tickling the back of Nora’s neck. Nora snuggled deeper, inhaling Piper’s sweet scent. _How does she always smell so good? Does she rub gumdrops on her hair or what?_  Nora giggled to herself quietly. They stayed like that for a while, occasionally  limbs rubbing against each other in an attempt to generate more heat.  

“I’m sorry I got us into this mess over such a stupid reason, Pipes,” Nora said, nuzzling further into her neck.

Piper sighed. “Don’t blame yourself, doll. Even if we are going to this vault for a…” Piper trailed off, trying to find the right words in order to not guilt her further, “… _strange_ reason, vaults always have something interesting in them.”

“Hell yeah they do,” Nora purred, a thigh gently rubbing against Piper’s core.

“You’re awful, you know that?” Piper teased, her hand snaking down Nora’s back to give her ass a playful squeeze. She let out a mock gasp, lifting her head to meet the reporter’s gaze. She chuckled, staring at the beauty of Piper’s full lips and hesitating for a moment before closing the gap between them. She felt the ends of Piper’s lips twitch up into a small grin. Nora’s lips left their place on Piper’s and started trailing kisses down her jawline, enjoying the way she shifted as she reached the sensitive skin of her neck.

“You know…” she breathed in between kisses, “We should really…do something that…makes us move around a bit…to you know…keep warm and all that…”

Piper wrapped her fingers around Nora’s chin, gently urging her up until her eyes met Piper’s own. “You’re really bad at being subtle, doll”

She pulled Nora into another kiss, not as soft and tentative as the last, thoroughly enjoying the way Piper’s plump lips moved against her own. Nora softly smiled against her lips, kissing back to match Piper’s new fervor.

The reporter parted her lips slightly, letting her tongue explore and probe at Nora’s mouth. Gently but firmly, she pulled her lip into her mouth and nibbled slightly. Nora moaned into the kiss, bringing her hand up to tangle her fingers into Piper’s dark hair. Slowly, she began pressing her deeper into the kiss, her tongue finding its way through Piper’s lips and prodding her own. The smaller woman craned her neck slightly, allowing Nora more access. Piper’s hands wandered down her lover’s firm body, tracing patterns as her fingers glided over her ribs, sides, hips, and then finally finding their mark, giving her backside a firm squeeze. Their tongues slid against one another as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies.

Piper pulled back to get a good look at the now mildly flustered woman in front of her. “Is this why you were in such a hurry to get in here?” The ends of Piper’s lips jerking up into a smile.

“Definitely, it didn’t have anything to do with the cold at all. I saw the snowstorm brewing and thought, 'Wow! This would make for some really awesome sex with my girlfriend’,” The survivor replied, her voice riddled with sarcasm.

“I mean, I wouldn’t put it past you, doll,” Piper giggled.  
She closed the space between them again, running her tongue lightly against Nora’s bottom lip. Nora let out a low groan, grinding her hips against Piper. She pressed forward, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking slightly before releasing it, pulling back and planting her lips on the side of her neck. Piper’s hands shot up to the middle of her back, moaning and grasping at the skin of her back. Nora grinned as she sucked at her pulse point, thoroughly amused at her weakness to neck kissing. She moved from spot to spot, Piper squirming and gasping all the while. Satisfied, Nora let go, leaning back to admire her work. Multiple red and purplish marks littered the tan skin of Piper’s neck. _Piper’s gonna kill me when she gets a hold of a mirror. Oh well. She wears a scarf anyway._ She snickered lightly as Piper shot her a glare, knowing she must be proud of her handiwork.

“Having fun teasing me?” She asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Nora kissed her lightly, responding with her trademark smirk and a heartfelt “always”. Piper ground down on her thigh in response, hands still clinging to the leaner woman’s scarred back. Nora groaned and positioned herself over Piper, pulling her into place with ease. She motioned for Piper to prop herself up while she unhooked her bra and pulled it off, eyes consuming every inch of flesh that was revealed.  
“Have I ever told you what perfect breasts you have, love?” Nora asked, eyes fixated on her chest, swirling with desire. Piper flushed and looked away in response, releasing a small groan.

“Take off yours, too”

Nora complied, sitting up to make a slight show of it for her lover, unhooking it at an oh-so-slow pace. Or at least as slow as she could before the cold air started hitting her skin, cutting the show short and practically ripping it off and throwing it across the small room. Piper went from biting her lip with want to giggling hysterically. Nora shushed her and pressed a finger to her soft lips. Piper obeyed, but refused to wipe away the smile on her face.

Nora pulled her into a deep kiss before trailing down her body until she was eye-level with Pipers breasts. She teased her for a bit, kissing, sucking, and massaging everywhere but her nipples, which were already stiff as can be from the cold. Piper groaned and squirmed a bit in response, urging Nora to do away with the teasing. She gave in after a few more moments of enjoying the squeaks and squirms of her adorable girlfriend. She looked up, capturing Piper’s gaze as she took a nipple between her lips. Piper gasped, biting on her bottom lip as she watched Nora begin to lick and suck right where she wanted (at least for now). She was always entertained with the way Piper looked down at her, eyes half lidded with want. Gently, Nora began scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin before lapping at the underside. She opened her mouth more, urging more of the soft pink flesh i. She sucked and pulled back slightly, encouraged by Piper’s deep sighs. She teasingly bit down and sucked again, earning more sighs and small moans. A few more moments of teasing and sucking and she released the breast with an audible _pop_  and moved to the next. Noticing the small whine of the woman underneath her, she brought up a hand that had been previously gripping Piper’s hip and began teasing and massaging the breast she left behind as she worked the other with soft strokes of her tongue. Piper whimpered and bucked as Nora sucked and lapped harder. Piper’s face flushed as she looked down to meet Nora’s eyes again as she swirled her tongue around an erect nipple. Nora slowly brought her other hand that had been resting at the small of Piper’s back around to the front of her body and let her fingers dance around her thighs and above her groin, Piper bucking and moaning as she did. Piper pulled her arm up and covered her eyes with her forearm, constantly ashamed of how easy it was to turn her on. Nora’s hand ceased activity as she brought it up to Piper’s face, gently coaxing her arm down.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed of, beautiful. Its only me.”

Piper slowly let her arm fall to her side, nodding silently.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not at all, babe”

Piper looked down at her, giving her a reassuring smile. Still pinching and rubbing with her other hand, Nora looked up and took a nipple between her teeth as her right hand reached back down her soft body. Finally making its way to the apex between Piper’s thighs, she cupped it and pressed down slightly with the heel of her palm, studying Piper’s face for any signs of discomfort. Piper gasped and arched her back, releasing a few quieted moans. Nora smiled against the soft skin of her breast. A few more soothing licks and sucks on the areas she had been particularly rough with and she pulled back, staring down at the hand resting between the smaller woman’s thighs.  
Nora smirked as she felt Piper’s dampness through her panties. _I love how sensitive she is to teasing like this._

She glanced at the woman beneath her, watching how her chest rose and fell as Piper tried to steady her breathing, her eyes squeezed shut. She reached down and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and a reassuring smile before she began lowering herself down her body. She left a trail of kisses down her chest, abdomen, and finally between her hips just above the hem of her underwear. She paused and nipped at Piper’s hip bone eliciting a squeak from the smaller woman before planting a few kisses on her inner thighs, until she finally settled at the damp fabric separating Nora from Piper’s most sensitive place. She pressed her lips against it as her fingers slowly teased her through the fabric.

_She’s soaked already…_

Nora intended to drag this out as long as she could. But Piper’s consistent whimpering and grinding against her mouth and fingers made her change her mind. She hooked her thumbs around the sides of the reporter’s panties and tugged them down, revealing a thread or two of moisture that caused an involuntary moan to erupt from the older woman’s throat. Her eyes filled with lust, Nora savored the view before her as she fully slipped the panties off of Piper, leaving her completely nude. Before Nora could dive in and start making her lover come undone, Piper gently called her attention.

“Blue…”

“Yes, my love?”

“As much as I love it when you go down on me, it’s getting really cold up here. I don’t think that’s the activity of choice when we’re trying to keep warm.”

Piper braced for a disappointed look in her girlfriend’s eyes as she climbed back up her body but was surprised when she crawled directly out of the sleeping bag.

“Blue, _what_ are you doing?”

“Hold up, Pipes, I got an idea.”

Nora answered her a mischievous grin as she pulled herself out and then entered the sleeping bag again, this time face-first.

“Hey, come on doll, what are you planning to do?”

Nora didn’t reply as she stopped with her face just after Piper’s core. Nora tucked her fingers under Piper’s hips and gently urged them to the side and then flipped them as gracefully as she could within the confines of a sleeping bag. Piper gasped, her hands hands gripping Nora’s thighs through the quick change of position and slowly releasing them in favor of propping herself up on her hands and knees to look down at her girlfriend through the space between their bodies.

“Uh, B-blue…?” Her eyes still wide from the shock of the sudden and unexpected change of positions, her cheeks flushing with the realization of where everything _was_ in that position. Nora finally looked up to Piper, her eyes practically gleaming with excitement.

“Well, in this position, I can keep you warm _and_  properly satisfy you.” Nora replied with a wink.

“You…you want…to _sixty-nine?_ ” Piper asked, her face rapidly getting hotter.

“I guess, technically. You don’t have to do me though, babe. I can just uh…” Nora cleared her throat, feeling a blush creep up on her face as well, “I can do _a lot_ in this position while still pressed against you.”

Piper’s face was red enough to rival her coat at this point. She wasn’t opposed to this at all, since Nora had always been particularly skilled with oral, but this was a very… _exposing_ position, to have everything right in front of Nora’s face like that. It didn’t help that she was incredibly wet at this point, more than she normally would get. It turned her on, but being exposed like this was something that would take getting used to.

“We don’t have to do this position if you don’t want to, Piper.” Nora’s voice full of concern, snapping Piper out of her thoughts.

“N-no! _No_ , I want this, doll. Please. Just um…h-hurry up. It’s kinda embarrassing when you’re just staring.” Piper laughed awkwardly but was silenced immediately when Nora took that as her cue to grip Piper’s hips and bury the bottom of her face into Piper’s folds.

She gasped and moaned at the sudden pleasure, gripping the cloth of the sleeping bag to hold back the urge to grind against Nora’s face. One of Nora’s hands released its grip on Piper’s hip and moved to the soft flesh of her behind, grabbing it roughly as her tongue traced up and down Piper’s slit. Craning her neck slightly, she shifted until she found that bundle of nerves that drove Piper wild. Piper’s breath hitched and her moans grew louder, her body twitching slightly as Nora started focusing on her clit, swirling and circling around it until she wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud and began sucking softly. Piper cried out, unconsciously grinding her sex roughly against Nora, who thoroughly enjoyed the reaction, sucking harder and squeezing her ass a bit more in response. She lowered her body onto Nora’s own, Piper’s breasts rubbing against her toned abdomen. It was already creating a lot of heat, Piper couldn’t deny that much.

“O-oh my god..oh _god_ …” Piper moaned as Nora kept up her ministrations.

“Do you…need me to…slow down at all..?” She asked in between strokes of her tongue. When Nora didn’t receive a reply she slowed to a stop and Piper released a loud whine.

“N-no! This is great. Don’t stop.” Piper gasped, gripping Nora’s thighs hard enough to leave marks. She relaxed as Nora returned her attention to Piper, licking and sucking at a faster pace. Eventually Pipers hips started to match her tongue’s pattern.

Once Piper had begun regaining control over her senses thanks to the predictability of the pace Nora was forming, she pushed her fingers under the soft fabric of Nora’s underwear.

“Let me do something to you, too” She breathed as she urged her to lift her hips in order to remove the garment.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, babe,” Nora reminded, but lifted her hips all the same.

“I want to.”

Piper tugged the panties off, revealing Nora’s soaked slit. She squirmed as Piper studied her, hot breath tickling her throbbing core. Her breath hitched as Piper’s full lips found their way down. Piper moaned at the amount of moisture coating her chin as she spread her lips. Nora quivered as she felt her girlfriend exhale against her softly. She tentatively ran a tongue into the warm velvet, tracing her entrance teasingly as Nora arched her back, releasing a shuddering breath against Piper’s own opening.  
Nora kept up her pace, thumbing Pipers hip as she continued to lap up her wetness. The tip of Nora’s nose bobbing up and down against Piper as broad strokes of her tongue followed. Nora groaned as Piper began to press into her opening, the vibration hitting the tender skin of Piper’s wet core.

Nora’s hips bucked slightly as Piper’s tongue found its way past her entrance, exploring as much as she could. Nora threw her head back, her thighs finding their way to the sides of Piper’s head, beckoning her further in. She returned her full attention back to Piper’s folds as soon as Piper pulled back out, eager to tease her the way Nora did. _Ugh my tongue is starting to cramp…_ She couldn’t just stop and catch her breath though, not while Piper was this hot and bothered. She pulled back and before Piper could react she replaced her tongue with the nimble fingers that had been gripping her hips in place. They teased along her entrance, dipping in slightly, brushing against Piper’s clit just enough to elicit breathy sighs. Nora’s left hand that had been busy squeezing Piper’s soft behind made its way to Piper’s hip to hold her in place again.  
Piper took that as her cue to change up her own pattern, looping her arm around Nora’s thigh and bringing up her hand next to Nora’s folds, pressing one, then two fingers into her, tongue soothing her aching clit as she did so. Nora released a throaty moan in response, her fingers still teasing Piper’s slit.

“Your clit is so swollen” Piper remarked, a sentence that was always used by Nora to tease her.

Nora chuckled softly, hot breath hitting the cold skin of Piper’s thigh. “And your’s isn’t? Should I even comment on how wet you are tonight?”

The pink tint of Piper’s cheeks returned, her plan to tease her girlfriend backfiring horribly. She tried to think of a response as she tugged her lip in between her teeth, her fingers still probing Nora’s inner walls. Before she could think of any kind of response, Nora commented again. “I mean, at this point you’re almost dripping onto my chest. I’m not complaining at all though. You know I love it when you get this aroused for me.”

Piper’s toes curled at the sudden brashness of her usually sweet (albeit snarky) girlfriend, her body tensing lightly. “Shhh…urnf…shut up…” Piper managed to mutter through her moans, giving Nora’s rear a small smack.

“As you wish. I’m only teasing you, beautiful. It's just me, there's never a reason to feel ashamed of anything.” Nora assured, tracing up and down Piper’s torso with gentle caresses as she planted heartfelt kisses on the inside of Piper’s trembling thighs. Piper hummed against Nora’s sensitive flesh in response. “I love you” Nora breathed as she trailed more kisses up her thigh, ending with a soft nip at her behind.

“I-I love you too, Blue,” Piper gasped, moaning at all the sensations Nora was giving her. She could feel heat was growing in her core as Nora continued circling her clit, occasionally moving up and down. Nora could feel how much her girlfriend was enjoying this as her core throbbed against her fingers. She pressed her index and middle finger against her entrance and entered her at an agonizingly slow pace. Piper pressed her hips against her fingers, forcing them in further. Nora let a low growl emit from her throat and began pumping slowly, Piper’s hips steadily meeting the steady pace. Nora gently ran her thumb down the soft pink skin until it was hovering over the sensitive bud. She gently pressed against it. Piper’s breath hitched and she sank the nails of her left hand into the muscular flesh of Nora’s thigh.

Slowly, she began to rub a circular motion over the pulsing nub. As soon as she moved her thumb Piper released a loud moan unlike any she heard before, her legs giving out, pressing her body further into Nora’s, panting rapidly. Nora stopped instantly and began removing her fingers. _Oh no oh no I hurt her! Oh god I’m so sorry Piper, I should have known it would be too much I should have warned her or asked her or_ \- her thoughts were cut short Piper’s arm whipped around to catch her wrist before she could pull away, her chest heaving. Nora began opening her mouth intending to let a spill of concerns and apologizes out. “Are you ok, Piper? I’m so sorry babe, did I hurt you? I’ll st-”

“Don’t!” Piper practically shouted still gripping her wrist roughly, stopping her before even another syllable left her tongue. “I’m sorry _…_ just _...whoa…please don’t stop._ I don’t know where you learned that but _please_ , continue. _Please_ , _Blue_ ” Piper begged, her mouth agape as she panted heavily.

Nora parted up her mouth again to try and ask her if she was sure but Piper anticipated it as soon as she saw her lips part and cut her off again with another loud plea to continue. Nora obeyed as Piper released her wrist, fingers slowly returning to pumping in and out of her slick inner walls, “Fuck...” Piper hissed, quickly pressing her body back down onto Nora’s until she was as close to her as possible, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle. Nora’s thumb prodded her lightly, Piper immediately pushing into her it, whimpering for her touch. Nora adhered to her needy cries, circling her clit with her thumb as her fingers began curling into the rough patch of skin in her frontal wall. Piper’s reaction was something she couldn’t even dream of making up. Loud, wanton cries and high pitched moans filled the small shack as she ground down against Nora’s wrist. Each stroke of her thumb was rewarded with an unrestrained, throaty moan. Nora’s ministrations quickly caused Piper to become a stuttering mess, crying out Nora’s name mixed in with desperate pleas.

“Y-yeah…oh god _Blue_ … _r..right there_ …”

She had never received this kind of response from Piper before. She was completely shocked she could make Piper react this way, not that she was complaining. _’Is she messing with me..? Is this her way of getting back at me for teasing her for so long?’_ Nora wondered briefly. But she couldn’t fake all of this. There was no way she could fake the hot fluid that trailed down her inner thighs further and further with each pump of her fingers, wet noises echoing the room. Piper had tried to continue the work her fingers and tongue had started earlier but gave up after being unable to establish a rhythm. She was too lost in the pleasure Nora was providing. Piper’s fists clutching at the cloth of sleeping bag, afraid that if she continued holding onto Nora’s thighs she would draw blood. Piper buried her face into Nora’s core, roughly sucking on her clit in an attempt to silence herself. Nora gritted her teeth, determined to focus on her task.

Piper couldn’t keep it up. She had to release the swollen bundle of nerves in order to catch her breath. Nora breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure if it wasn’t for the snowstorm, a creature of the wastes would have found them by now, with all of Piper’s cries. Piper started grinding down even harder, her sharp cries of 'yes!’ and 'Blue!’ that accompanied each thrust began turning into high wordless crescendos. She writhed harder and harder with each movement of Nora’s thumb, kissing and sucking at Nora’s inner thigh. Piper sunk her teeth into firm flesh of her lover’s thigh, taking care not to bite too hard. Nora began peppering Piper’s behind (which was slightly reddened in the form of handprints from the attention she gave it earlier) with kisses and sharp bites, dragging her teeth against her, relishing in the way her body trembled, releasing a ragged breath.

Nora knew from the throbbing of her swollen clit and the squeezing of her walls against her fingers that Piper was close. She could practically feel the heat coiling inside Piper, doing her best to ignore her own building tension. “Tell me when you’re going to come” She whispered against her before she lowered her lips down to plant more kisses on the soft skin. She could barely form a reply, eventually offering a breathless “ok”. Piper really was dripping onto Nora at this point. Nora felt as though the sheer sight of this alone was enough to push her over the edge, never mind all of Piper’s other responses. Her toes curling, her muscles twitching, her thighs clenching; it was almost too much for Nora to handle.

“I-I’m close,” Piper gasped, voice shaky. Her body trembled as she rocked against Nora’s fingers. Her inner muscles began to twitch and the nub Nora thumbed at began throbbing harder. Nora tightened her hold on Piper’s hip, whispering a string of compliments and praise against her side. She doubled her efforts and was rewarded when Piper’s back arched, raw high pitched cries spilling from her lips, writhing against her wildly, breasts bouncing with each violent plunge of her hips, her muscles clamping down on her fingers as they hit their mark one final time. Finally, she came hard and sweet against her fingers, hot fluid gushing out of her reddened folds and onto Nora’s hand and Piper’s inner thighs. Nora helped her ride out her orgasm, giving a few more circular motions and thrusts until Piper’s cries softened, her hips no longer bucked, and she slumped down onto her girlfriend.

Both lay there, panting and awe-struck. Nora reveled at the liquid covering her hand and coating Piper’s inner thighs, her mouth tracing every curve and dip of her lover’s body to enjoy her taste, giving her one last lingering stroke of her tongue a final time before Piper pulled away, too sensitive for anymore stimulation. Nora brought her fingers up to clean off the rest, intending to make a show of it to Piper but realizing she was too wiped out to pay attention to anything. She scooted back a bit to line up her torso with Piper’s and pressed an arm against her back as she maneuvered her limp body until she was underneath Nora again. She quickly backed out and hopped back into Piper’s warm embrace, face to face this time, body’s fitting together perfectly.

Piper lay there, thoroughly spent, lips slightly parted to release uneven and heavy breaths. She cracked an eye open to glance at her girlfriend, who was beaming with satisfaction. She looked like she could barely contain her excitement.

“That was so amazing, Pipes! I’ve never seen you moan like that or come so hard!” She reminded Piper of an excited puppy, filled with energy to spare even after running them ragged. Piper barely had enough energy to pull up her hand and press a finger to her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly, staring deeply into Nora’s elated ones, and whispering “Shhh, Blue. I love you. And that was beyond amazing. But I’m so exhausted. Let me catch my breath for a bit before you start making me blush again.”

Nora closed her mouth, and leaned in to kiss Piper deeply, rubbing their noses together before she let Piper snuggle into her shoulder and sigh. Usually Piper was the one to ramble about 'how amazing that was’ or 'how cute she looked’. She grinned like an idiot, unable to do away with the images of what happened just moments ago. _That was…so hot…God, that sounds so raunchy but holy shit was that a turn on. I gotta thank Cait for that tip…_  Her thoughts were interrupted as Piper quietly cleared her throat, which was probably raw from moaning and crying at the top of her lungs.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t finish doing you.” She pulled back until Nora’s gaze met her own. “I wish I had the energy to do it now but I would probably end up falling asleep on you.”

Nora didn’t mind that she didn’t get off this time, even if she was probably just as wet as Piper at that moment. “Don’t worry hon, you got me off _plenty”_

Piper skin flushed pink yet again, groaning as she buried her face into Nora. Nora cuddled into her lover, as comfortable as can be.. _’Well, I was definitely right about these 'activities’ keeping us warm,'_ Nora laughed to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

They both awoke a few hours later. The snowstorm had died down and a few inches of snow lay in the aftermath. Piper’s messy hair was all Nora could see as she opened her eyes, chuckling slightly and subsequently waking Piper. She stirred and began to stretch, a few small noises escaping from her throat as she yawned.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, sleepyhead.” Nora teased. Piper opened her eyes and huffed in response.

“Nice morning breath, you big lug” she retorted.

“Oh har har, sorry not all of us have permanently fruity breath like you, Pipes,” Nora responded, reaching for her bag and fishing through it for a stick of gum.

Piper reached up and pulled her hand back, whispering “I was just kidding, doll” into her ear, the hot breath ticking her. She turned her head to the side to meet Piper’s lips in a gentle kiss. Piper made a face, Nora guessed it was probably the scent of her face or the taste. Or both. “I take it back. Your breath reeks of...” Piper trailed off, remembering Nora practically burying her face into her sopping wet folds. She felt the heat rise to her face before Nora took it upon herself to finish her sentence. “...Pussy?” Her face painted with a wide grin. Piper gave her a mock slap on the shoulder. 

“So, are you gonna tell me who taught you that trick you used on me?” She inquired, breaking out her reporter senses. Nora blushed, tripping over her words in order to avoid the truth. “I uh, I just tried it, I thought it would feel good, y'know?” 

Piper saw right through it her, her lips pursing. “Well let me go through our list of friends. Maccready’s too much of an awkward nerd to know anything about a woman’s body past 'missionary and touch the clit sometimes.’ Preston and Curie are too innocent, unless Curie has some weird stored knowledge on the science of sex. Nick is a definite no. Dogmeat and Strong are…well, Dogmeat and Strong. So that leaves Cait and Hancock. Our two lovable pervs”

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about”, Nora averted her gaze once again, shoving her nose in the air and looking at a particularly interesting hole in one of the shack’s planks.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess here and say Cait”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Just think of it as one of the _many_ perks of dating a reporter”

Piper grinned, pulling Nora in for a kiss.

“Are you ready to get dressed and go get your doll, doll?”

Nora shot her a glare, but sighed and nodded. Piper inched closer then paused. She shifted her legs pulling one up and grimacing at the stickiness. Nora understood what she was thinking as soon as her expression changed.

“Please let there be running water at this vault” Piper pleaded.

 

Fortunately for Piper _and_ Nora, there was. Complete with detachable shower heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's about it. I'm open to constructive criticism, but please be gentle hahaha. I'm sorry if any of this came off a bit raunchy, I wrote a lot from personal experience if that clears anything up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
